A Beautiful Story
by Danalas the Lady Chaos
Summary: Much requested sequal to Memories. You didn't really think J died, did ya? Hehehe...All complainers shall be tipped head first over the Bog of Eternal Stench.


A Beautiful Story  
_sequal to Memories_

Disclaimer:As much as I'd like to say I own Labyrinth, I don't. I'm just doing this because I kept getting yelled at by Kim:TMLM and some others to write a sequal to Memories. So here it is.

"You have no power over me!" The words continued to echoe in Jareth's head a day later. He thought back to a similar time fourteen years ago. Linda Williams had wished her year old daughter, Sarah, away, and his mother, Sarna, had taken the child. Linda, however, had defeated the labyrinth and, in doing so, had destroyed Sarna. Still, Jareth had continued to watch young Sarah's growth into a beautiful young woman and had, without warning, fallen in love.

Now he sat in his throne room, confused. Immediatly after Sarah had said the words, Jareth had turned into an owl, flying to perch on the tree just outside Sarah's window. She and her friends-Didymus, Ludo, and Hoggle-along with several other inhabitants from the Underground, were celebrating her victory. She had won her half-brother back. She had won. So why hadn't he been destroyed?

Then it dawned on him. The difference between this situation and his mothers was very simple. Where as there had only been hatred between Sarna and Linda, he loved Sarah. Sarah was his...soulmate. The recognition of this fact frightened him. If she rejected him, would he, too, be destroyed? And if that happened, who would rule the Underground? Sarah, of course. She had won that right when she had defeated his labyrinth. But would she accept that responsibility?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Roses are red. John's name is Truit. Esther's in love and we always knew it!" "Truit, knew it. That's pretty good. I can't think of anything that rhymes with colonal, unless it's infernal." "Oh, it's impossible to have a private life in this house!" Sarah was at home, once again babysitting Toby that evening, watching "Meet Me In St. Louis." Toby was already asleep upstairs. Sarah shivered slightly as a storm started outside, and went to get some hot cocoa.

Sarah was startled to see an owl flapping at the kitchen window. There had been a similar storm last night. She had been babysitting last night. There had been an owl at the window upstairs last night. And last night.... Why was he back? She defeated him! He had no power over her! What was he doing back? There was no more time for questions to run through Sarah's mind as Jareth entered, appearing before her in his usual form. But this time, she fainted, right into his arms.

Jareth smirked at the sight of his love laying in his arms. And to think she had said he had now power over her. It was obvious he did if he could cause such a reaction from such a strong-willed young woman. Still, he had what he was after, and without any struggle. With a smile, Jareth disappeared, taking Sarah with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah woke up with a small groan, mostly at the sight of the Goblin King standing over her. This evening was getting worse and worse. She had finally gotten Toby to go to sleep and had just settled in to watch her favorite movie and what happens? Anger flashed in her eyes as she sat up. "Take me home, Jareth! I defeated you already, now leave me alone!" As if ignoring her comment, the Goblin King just smiled. "Would you like to hear a story, Sarah?" he asked.

Sarah sat back, knowing he was probably going to tell her the story anyway, hoping her compliance would get her out of there faster. "It started several years ago, during my mother's reign," he started. "A young house-wife wished her year-old daughter away, not knowing the words would work. She traversed the labyrinth and defeated my mother in the final confrontation, winning her daughter back. My mother was destroyed. The woman, feeling so guilty over having wished her own daughter away, eventually left her husband and daughter to pursue a career as an actress and became quite successful." Jareth paused there to let it sink in for Sarah.

Sarah couldn't believe her ears. He was talking about her own mother! No wonder she felt so at home here... She looked at Jareth, wanting to hear the rest of the story, if there was more. He continued. "By now you've figured out that the house-wife is your own mother, Sarah, and the year-old daughter is you. Do you remember when your father gave you your copy of Labyrinth? Right after he and your step-mother brought Toby home? I wrote it just for you, writing down the details of your mother's journy. I simply changed the names to yours and Toby's so you wouldn't be so quick to recognize it."

Sarah couldn't believe she was hearing this. "But...but that book was where I came up with the story to tell Toby..." she said, softly. Jareth smiled again. "And every word of that story was the truth," he told her as he leaned over to kiss her. And what a kiss. Sarah couldn't keep herself from responding. "I love you, Sarah," Jareth said, pulling away. "You are my soulmate, and I wish for you to be my wife, and I am willing to do anything for you." 

With this, Sarah got a mischievious look in her eyes. "Does that include-" Jareth cut her off, knowing what she was about to ask. "Yes, it includes being nice to your friends. And if you wish it, they can be part of our wedding." With a wave of his hand, a beautiful diamond ring appeared. "Everything I ever do, I'll do for you, Sarah, if you'll just consent to be my wife, my queen." Sarah felt tears of happiness welling up. "Yes, I'll marry you, Jareth. I love you." With that proclomation, Jareth was the happiest man in the universe, and he bent down to once again claim a kiss from his beautiful fiancee. 


End file.
